


When We Collide

by purplexhemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Soul Mates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplexhemmings/pseuds/purplexhemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton has yet to meet his soulmate. Everyone around him gloats about how fantastic it feels when said soulmates meet. He can't exactly say the same about his run in with the person he's destined to be with for the rest of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Collide

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it :)!

The idea of meeting someone at some point in your life and spending the rest of time together isn't the part that bothers Ashton. He's more concerned by the fact that they might not be his 'taste' so to speak. Through the many years of schooling, he's had a total of too many girlfriends, claiming that they're definitely soul mates (mainly so they don't feel bad about 'cheating' on their future partner, which was a load of shit in Ashton's head but there you have it.) and getting by alright.

 

When he got home and ran through the door his mum was more than eager to hear all about this new 'soul mate'. She always seemed kind of skeptical to the idea that Ashton had found 'the one'. "What's she like dear?" "Oh mum she's just how I like 'em! All pretty and stuff." He'd scoff, shoving some left over food into his mouth upon arrival. She sighed to herself, knowing he was trying to play it off like it's the real thing. "You have yet to meet them." She says, shifting her gaze to the mug held tightly in her palms. He rolls his eyes at her statement. "If you say so."

 

The next few times Ashton continues this his mum decides to dismiss his delusions and allow him to have his fun. But after the 6th or 7th in the past year she finally loses her temper. "Having a soul mate isn't a joke Ashton. You know when you meet them and I'm pretty sure if you'd have met them by now you wouldn't have thrown them aside." She practically seethes. He stands in the doorway, his eyes widened slightly. He wasn't really expecting an outburst from her after his good news, but she had a point. The supposed connection you were destined to feel when you met your true partner hadn't washed over Ashton as of yet. He sadly smiles at her, mutters a sorry and drags himself up to his room. He throws himself down on his bed and texts his newest girlfriend a breakup text and mulling over what his mum had just said to him.

 

He needed to buck his idea's up and fast.

 

Ashton's quite surprised when Michael Clifford had invited him to a party. "It's just gunna be a few lads, drinks and a good time." He nods. Ashton's not quite sure why Michael's nodding, but he mimics the gesture. "I'll be there."

 

Saturday rolls around and Ashton still hasn't got a new girlfriend. His mum is yet again skeptical to what her son's planning but really he's just doing what he thinks is best. Keeping himself for his soul mate. He arrives at the house ready to get absolutely plastered, however when he pulls up to this 'small gathering' he wasn't expecting a couple of girls outside throwing up already. He prepared himself for the night ahead and went inside, looking for the alcohol first.

 

"Hey Ash, I haven't seen you in a while." Someone says, draping herself all over his side. He lightly shrugs her off and turns away from her, returning to pouring his drink. "Yo dude you made it!" He hears someone shout near him. He turns and see's Michael a few feet away, walking in his direction. He wraps his arm around Ashton's neck and pulls the older boy into him. "Th-This is Ashton Irwin guys." He slurs, giggling once he's spoken. "Play nice." With that he leaves. Ashton's confused by the introduction but shrugs it off, not trying to overthink it, not that there was much to overthink. 

 

The party is going smoothly, Ashton's not too drunk. Still very aware of what's going on around him. He's narrowly missed a few people puking, only just getting out of the way in time. It's a constant worry because he's having a good time and that would just kill his 'buzz' as he like's to call it. It wasn't necessarily the puke Ashton had to watch out for. Clumsy teenagers walking round with a cup full of beer was what he had to miss.

 

When he spun round and knocked into a stranger, he wasn't really that surprised to have something thrown over him. "Oh shit, I-I'm so sorry!" The person exclaimed, staring at Ashton in pure shock. When Ashton looked up he didn't expect 2 things. He wasn't expecting to meet his fucking soul mate while he was at a party attempting to get wasted. He also wasn't expecting his soulmate to be a boy. Ashton widened his eye's slightly, not really understanding what this meant.

 

"I really am sorry man I didn't see you there!" He continued, even though Ashton wasn't paying much attention. Instead he grabbed the boys wrist and followed his instincts, pulling him up the stairs and into an empty bedroom. "Look, please I said I was sorry don't beat me up." The boy stammers, tears forming in his eyes. "I wasn't gunna hurt you..." Ashton mumbles, those being his first words to the person he's destined to be with. "Do I... Do I know you?" Ashton inquired, taking a step toward the boy. "I don't think so. Well I haven't met you before... I'm Luke." He mutters, not meeting Ashton's gaze and wanting to get away and go home.

 

"'M Ashton. Are you sure I don't know you, like I'm pretty sure I know you." Ashton pursues, waiting for the boy to realise that they're potentially soul mates. "Ashton I really don't know you. Why?" He'd peaked the boys curiosity now. "You ever heard of soul mates?" He questions, blushing furiously. Luckily the room is super dark so hopefully Luke doesn't notice how flustered the boy is. "Isn't that a bunch of shit."

 

"I'm sorry what? I've been raised knowing that soul mates exist and you get this tingly shit happen when you meet them and I  _definitely_ felt some shit when I looked at you. Don't tell me you didn't either or this just got really awkward." Ashton waited for a response, when he only received a shrug he was more furious than flustered. "Don't fucking shit with me. Are you serious?! Just.. Fuck!" Ashton screeches, slamming his fist into the wall beside him. Luke flinches and backs away from Ashton, not wanting to infuriate the boy more. Sure he'd heard all about soul mates, yeah okay he was gay. But Luke had a boyfriend after all. Before Luke can even console Ashton he's gone, leaving Luke all on his own, completely confused.

 

"But mum I swear it actually happened this time!" He shouts. Perhaps telling his mum of his encounter at a party once he got home wasn't such a good idea. "Ashton just go to bed you're drunk." She sighs, getting up from the sofa and going into the kitchen. "Just listen! I only had half a drink before it went somewhere anyway! There was this dude and he bumped into me, messed up my shirt and I got all shitty inside. Like it made me feel all warm and fuzzy and fucking girly mum. He even said he didn't know anything about soul mates, he think's its shit. Mum I'm an idiot." He sobs, dropping to his knee's and crying right in the middle of the living room.

 

His mum's more understanding now, surely Ashton wouldn't cry over someone like this. "What do you mean he?" She asks, kneeling down beside him and stroking his messy hair, soothing it down. "This boy, Luke. He knocked into me and I just felt funny, like giddy. I'm not too sure, I just know that he doesn't care." He continues to wail, grabbing fists of his curly hair and tugging on it in distress. "Don't do that." She scolds, smacking his hand away from his head and pulling him into her embrace. "I don't understand. Everyone made it out to be so fucking great."

 

Michael hadn't seen Ashton at school the following week. He wasn't surprised after Luke had told him what happened. The was something Ashton didn't know. Michael had made it clear to everyone in the school that Luke was the 'enemy' as he liked to put it. All just a facade because Luke's a good boy and Michael isn't. Would totally ruin his reputation. Anyway, Michael was completely unsure what to do, after facing his own soul mate encounter at the party and it also ending extremely bad. 

 

His name was Calum Hood. Boyfriend of Luke Hemmings. A four way soul mate disaster. Michael mentally cusses out whoever chose Calum to be his soul mate, like why the dude with a fucking boyfriend. It was agreed that someone was to talk to Ashton, said person being either Michael or Luke. The youngest boy was more hesitant about going to see Ashton, not really knowing what he was going to say to the guy he practically rejected. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel that 'thing' that Ashton had mentioned in his outburst. But he's got Calum and they make each other happy. It's a possibility that maybe they would be better with their soul mates, but they're not sure in themselves what to do.

 

"Lukey." Calum whispers. The two boys are sat at Luke's house, watching a film on a Friday night. It's date night and normally Calum stays the night. "What's up?" Luke ask's running his fingers through Calum's hair, his head resting on Luke's lap. "Maybe Michael's right. Like about the whole soul mate thing. Don't you agree?" Luke freezes, is this some shitty excuse to break up with him? Sure he hasn't got a great deal of money to take Cal out for nice dates and stuff but they've been together long enough for that not to be an issue. "W-What do you mean?" Luke questions, fearing the worst. 

 

"I'd be lying to you if I said I didn't feel something for Michael I mean. Like. He's my soul mate. I love you Luke I really do I just think it's best for the both of us." Calum explains, pulling away from Luke and looking at him for the first time since the movie night had started. Luke's already crying, not understanding why Calum is doing this to him even though he explained it in perfect English. He just sobs, his body shaking and his breath constantly catching in his throat. Calum tries to hold him, calm him down. Luke shake's him off, mumbling something like 'I want to be alone, I'll text you', getting up and going to his room, allowing Cal to make his own way out.

 

It's been 2 weeks since Ashton was near enough rejected by Luke and he's made no attempts to leave the house. He's barely even made it out of bed in the near enough 15 days that he's stayed home. His mum stopping by his room every so often to check on him and give him some food and something to drink. He's a mess. So when his mum call's him downstairs he still doesn't budge an inch. "Ashton come on, someone's at the door for you." She shouts, hoping to grab his attention. Still nothing. His door creaks open and he doesn't turn over to see who it is. "Mum I'm fi-" "Hi." A timid male voice says, not his mum's. He sits up, eyes widened and looking like a complete mess. Luke thought so too. "You look like shit." He covered his mouth in embarrassment. "I know." Ashton chuckles, attempting to perhaps break the ice before kicking the guy out. "Look Ashton, I've done some thinking and you were right about us being soul mates-" He's cut off by Ashton scoffing and shaking his head in amusement. "-I was with Calum at the time and we agreed it would be best if we broke up and joined our destined partners." He explains, hoping Ashton's heard him out.

 

"So just cause your boyfriend broke up with you, you think it's okay to come running to me? How the fuck do you even know where I live?" Ashton questions. "Michael told me... I know that sounds extremely shitty but he's right you know. I did feel that tingly thing you felt. When I looked at you for the first time my stomach dropped out my asshole." Ashton laughs at this, not really understanding the logic behind Luke's metaphor. "It's not funny man! You just fucked up my insides. In a good way I promise! I just don't understand I suppose. But I do like you. You're attractive. Like really attractive and I would like to try at something between us?"

 

"Is it to soon to kiss you because I really can't help myself..." Ashton mumbles, more so to himself than Luke. But the tallest boy still hears and smirks, stepping towards Ashton. He does the same and slightly looks up at Luke, smiling to himself because he feels like a freaking girl. They awkwardly stand there for a while, in each others personal spaces. Luke decides to make the first move and pulls Ashton into him more. Ashton slightly stumbles and grips onto Luke's shoulders, whilst the youngest boy has his hands firmly placed on Ashton's hips. "Hey." He whispers, leaning down towards Ashton, brushing their noses together.

 

Luke hovers his lips over Ashton's, testing the boundaries and how far he can take things. Ashton being the impatient shit he is leans in the rest of the way, mashing their lips together in a mess of lips, tongue and teeth. The pair pull away slightly giggling and changing the angle of their heads before placing gentle kisses on each others lips. Ashton kisses Luke deeper, threading his fingers through Luke's quiff and tugging. Luke gasps, also pulling Ashton's hips closer to his own and licks the other boys bottom lip, near enough begging for something more.

 

Ashton complies and allows their tongues to slip past each other, creating the perfect pleasure between the two. They are extremely aware of the sexual tension in the air, also the pure passion that courses through their bodies everytime their lips meet and their tongues glide against each other. They're both hot messes and they certainly wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
